User talk:Damiedeter
Welcome Hi, welcome to VeggieTales - It's For the Kids! Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bob the Tomato page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- PotatoMan10 (Talk) 18:21, May 30, 2012 Hey! I'm glad you like my wiki! I'm also a huge fan of VeggieTales. Sorry, but I'm not a huge expert in the Wiki thing. I'm actually a begginer. I decided to make my own wiki, since the other VeggieTales Wiki lacked a lot of info. I'm glad your here, and you can help! I actually was running this whole wiki by myself. God Bless! -- PotatoMan10 18:24, June 1, 2012 (UTC) PotatoMan10 Hey, Damiedeter! Now that I know how to add articles to categories... How do you add more categories? Oh, yeah, and I don't know how to do this, nor know if it's possible, but can we add links to Minor Characters, Cameo Characters, etc. on the Characters category so you can link to other categories on the same subject? If you don't know, that's fine. -- PotatoMan10 01:54, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I am tired of wiki contributers and their useless inforformation. Feel free to edit the category menu on the top of the page and dispose of the useless categories on the menu. I am sorry, but I'm the one who deleted the Nicki Pepper Page, because it is already made. No hard feelings, and I'm sorry. Please inform me of there is any useless information, and I will take care of it. And also, I might delete some pages, like Vanna Banana, because in the credits, it informs that Laura portrays both Vanna and Princess. If you are offended by these things, please inform me and I'll figure out a way so we both agree on things. -- PotatoMan10 02:06, August 4, 2012 (UTC) You do have a point. Actually, the scallions are identical, so there should really be only one page. They are also identical to the scallion from ''"Pistachio: The Boy That Woodn't." ''Thanks for telling me, and I will try to get things in hand, and please do inform me of any "Useless Pages," and I will delete, recreate, or edit them. -- PotatoMan10 20:42, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh, Yes, and I bet you've noticed something about categories. I don't mean to stress you, but you can edit the page's categories, too. You see, sometimes contibuteres add pages to several categories, that don't need to be there. One time a page was added to Main Characters, Minor Characters, Supporting Characters, Secondary Characters, Episodes, and other categories it doesn't need to be in! I once had to block a contibuter for doing this to all the pages. Please help, but you don't have to. -- PotatoMan10 21:05, August 6, 2012 (UTC) I blocked him for quite a while now. Now we have some tome to take care of all the information he's adding! That's Okay, and I'll take care of it. You can just edit the normal pages, and I'll take care of the useless information. -- PotatoMan10 14:14, August 7, 2012 (UTC)